


Itchy

by abs2891



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Cannon, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: Drabble - How Chanyeol deals with an itchy scalp after bleaching his hair. cannonau





	Itchy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chanyeol's new hair color and my own years of experience going platinum blonde (this is cross posted on AFF by me)
> 
> Disclaimer: The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and are not meant to represent the celebrities themselves.

Chanyeol groaned as he raised a hand to scratch at his scalp again. It has been hours since the stylist finished bleaching his hair, but his head is still informing him that putting harsh chemicals on his skin was a bad idea.

  
Who knew, right?

  
Chanyeol sighed again as he lowered his hand down and started to scroll through the message boards on his phone. He hadn’t been careful enough. They’d seen his hair, which meant he’d have to maintain this torturous color for at least a few months.

  
A few months of spending hours in a stylist chair trying not to scratch his head as his skin burned.

  
Why did he agree to do this again?

  
“So it does itch,” Baekhyun said with a small laugh as he stood in the doorway to Chanyeol’s room.

  
Chanyeol jumped as Baekhyun walked in, eyes on Chanyeol’s head.  It’s only then that Chanyeol realized he had started scratching it again.

  
He lowered his hand down a bit sheepishly.  “A bit,” he admitted.  There was no point in trying to deny it again. He’d been caught red handed.

  
Baekhyun sighed as he climbed onto the bed while simultaneously pushing Chanyeol towards the floor. “Get down there,” he ordered, making Chanyeol laugh.

  
“Why am I getting kicked off my own bed?” he asked, amused.

  
“Because you’re too tall,” Baekhyun complained simply, sliding up behind where he had gotten Chanyeol settled with his back against the foot of the bed.

  
“No, you’re just too short,” Chanyeol countered back with a laugh, fully anticipating the smack that came down on his shoulder in response.

  
“Do you want me to help you or not?”  Baekhyun asked, tone critical.

  
Chanyeol stopped laughing as he turned to look over his shoulder, a small pout on his face. “Please.”

  
Baekhyun shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he reached out to push Chanyeol’s cheek so he was looking forward again.  “Then hold still,” he murmured, hand falling away from Chanyeol’s face after a few seconds as he started to work to uncap the bottle of aloe vera gel he’d carried in with him.

  
Chanyeol let out a contented sigh as the cool gel touched his scalp.  He’d have to wash it out later, but it was worth it to get to feel Baekhyun fingers gently massage against his skin.

  
“Feeling better?” Baekhyun asked after a couple of seconds, fingers still working delicately against Chanyeol’s scalp.

  
Chanyeol let out a quiet hum.  “Yes,” he answered, eyes falling closed as Baekhyun worked, enjoying the quiet moment.  They wouldn’t have many more over the coming weeks, not with the comeback looming, but that was okay, so long as Chanyeol got to spend them with Baekhyun he wouldn’t mind.

 

 


End file.
